


Camelot's Very Official Snowballing Team

by mooonwaffle



Series: December Fanfic Challenge 2020 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Camping, Canon Times, Comedy, DECFANFIC, December Fanfic Challenge, Friendship, Gen, Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Merlin but on crack, Merlin is a Little Shit, No Slash, Platonic Fights, Snow, Snowball Fight, Winter, arthur being a prat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooonwaffle/pseuds/mooonwaffle
Summary: The knights and Merlin are up to some shenanigans again. This time, Arthur wants in.Written for theDecember Fanfic Challenge4/31
Relationships: Knights of the Round Table & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: December Fanfic Challenge 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033248
Kudos: 32
Collections: December Fanfic Challenge





	Camelot's Very Official Snowballing Team

“If we continue at this pace, we should arrive at the Valley of the Fallen Kings by daybreak,” Arthur declared as he pranced down the forest on his horse.

Merlin, who was beside him, looked behind to see the knights nodding in response, although the king couldn’t see them. Gwaine had a tiresome expression on his face and he saw massaging one of his wrists with his fingers. “Can we just stop for a minute, Princess? My whole body aches and it’s not because I was up late last night drinking,” the scruffy man groaned, earning a chuckle from the group.

“Yeah, I’m with Gwaine on this one. Besides, it’s really cold and we could do with a warm fire right about now. And my stomach is practically screaming at me to eat,” Elyan agreed from behind with a hand over his belly.

Arthur visibly rolled his eyes. “You should all know by now that exercise makes you warm. You’ll be colder just sitting there than you would be on your horse,” he exhaled, but after a moment of death stares from everyone in the group, Arthur shook his head. “Fine, fine… I suppose we can stop for a minute, but I don’t want any dilly-dallying, alright?”

Merlin and the rest of the knights grinned at this, slowing their horses down until they came to a complete stop. They jumped off into the snow and Merlin took the reins from the knights, tying the ends to a tree. When he walked back over to the small clearing they’d set up at, there was already a fire going. His friends were sat on a fallen tree log, bundling themselves in blankets they’d brought and stuffing their hands in their pockets.

The warlock found a spot next to Lancelot and Elyan, appreciating the heat that was radiating off each of their bodies.

The wind howled loudly outside, wisping around trees and pressing against his face, leaving it painfully cold. His thin jacket didn’t do much to shield him from the cold, nor did his worn trousers or boots that made it feel like he was still barefoot. Luckily, the heat from the fire was beginning to warm him up.

“Merlin, start on the soup… or whichever one of your concoctions you decide to make today,” Arthur ordered, rubbing his hands together to keep warm.

Merlin rolled his eyes but got up, nevertheless, to fill the pot up with water. He grabbed it from one of the horse’s pouches and walked over to the creek, mumbling a spell to break the layer of ice at the top. He dunked the pot into the creek, filling it up a good amount, stood back up and walked back to the clearing. Just as Merlin placed it over the fire, something white and blurry came flying over to his face, landing straight into the pot. It made a “ _ plop _ ” when it hit the water, sinking to the bottom momentarily before bobbing back up to the top.

He moved his eyes from the enemy snowball and looked up, in search of the culprit. He spotted Gwaine with a mischievous grin on his face, laughing at the situation. “Gwaine! You don’t know where that snow came from. What if an animal peed on it?” Merlin huffed in a fake annoyance. “It’s settled then… No stew for you.”

The knight’s face fell immediately at his words, looking a bit like a child who’d missed out on dessert. “No! Anything but your ungodly delicious stew! Merlin, I’m sorry. I promise to keep the snowballs to myself!” Gwaine cried hysterically.

Merlin’s grin only grew at this. “I’m just joking. You can keep your soup privileges, I suppose,” he said, standing up from his spot on the ground, but not without a fistful of snow. “But you’re not safe yet!” Merlin chucked the snowball towards Gwaine and it hit him straight in the shoulder.

“How dare you!” Gwaine shouted, grabbing himself a giant snowball. This time, when he tried throwing it his way, Merlin quickly jumped out of shot, leaving the snowball to hit Percival square in the face.

The giant, who was now not so friendly, shook off the ice, wiping his face clean with his arm. His eyebrows narrowed evilly at Gwaine and he himself grabbed a ball of snow, chucking it back at the scruffy knight.

“Ow! That’s not fair! I wasn’t ready, Percy,” Gwaine frowned, already sculpting another piece of snow. He instead hit Elyan with the icy weapon, making him shriek at the coldness and immediately throw one back.

The rest of the knights began to take part in the new game, chucking snowballs left and right. Luckily, none of them ended up in the soup pot again, which Merlin had entirely forgotten about by now. Percival, having the largest hands of them up, mashed three large snowballs together, creating the largest ball any of them had ever seen. He used both arms to ready it before firing away at poor Leon.

After a few minutes of extreme snowballing, Merlin began to wonder where Arthur had gone. Surely if he was there, he would’ve already yelled at them all for acting like children. “Where’s King Clotpole gone off to?” He asked the group a little later.

“He is taking a piss somewhere in the woods. That man drank a whole waterskin before we even left Camelot, so I think he’ll be there a while,” Gwaine filled them in.

He gave a nod in response before balling up another chunk of snow. He lifted his arm, aiming a straight shot for Lancelot, but when the time came to throw it, it ended up flying in the wrong direction. It headed directly towards Arthur instead, wavering in the wind for a bit before striking the man straight in the--

There was a loud shriek from Arthur as it collided with his crotch. His hands instantly went that region, wincing in pain and annoyance. His head lifted up moments later with a very angry look in his eyes. Merlin was absolutely terrified.

“You think that just because I leave for a minute, you lot can do whatever you want? You think that you can drop your capes and start a snowball fight like a bunch of children?! Whose idea was this? Speak now or I’ll lock you all up in the dungeon and have you for breakfast!” Arthur shouted, a vein on his forehead seeming to pop with the inflection.

The knights nervously looked around at each other and Merlin swallowed a lump in his throat. They tried speaking but it came out a jumbled mess.

“W-well you see, Sire… I-It was sort of a unanimous decision. I don’t think any of us are entirely at fault. I mean, if we’re pointing fingers, I suppose I would have to point at--” Gwaine began, but he was interrupted by a single snowball flying straight for his face. The snowball seemed to gain more speed as it soared through the sky, making it look even more terrifying and painful as it got closer.

Merlin ducked out of the way just in case before the snowball finally collided with Gwaine’s neck. It looked like the snow must’ve fallen through his chainmail, because the man began shaking in an attempt to get the cold ice out. Merlin couldn’t stifle the laugh that escaped his lips at this.

“You think this is funny?” Arthur glared at him. “If you’re going to throw snowballs, at least learn how to throw them correctly. Merlin, may I interest you in a little lesson?”

Merlin tried to utter out his disapproval, but it was too late by the time he stuttered the words. By then, a giant snowball was barreling towards his body at an alarming speed and Merlin was left to face its wrath.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this wasn't shit haha. I deal with extreme chronic pain so this isnt really my best work (I was in bad pain the whole time) Hope it was enjoyable nonetheless <3


End file.
